playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic twelve-year-old pink hedgehog who first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Coco Bandicoot Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay *Girl Combo - - Amy does a jab, a straight punch and an uppercut. *Piko Piko Hammer Swing - or - Amy swings her Piko Piko Hammer. * High Kick- - Amy does a high kick. *Piko Piko Hammer Sweep - - Amy sweeps her Piko Piko Hammer. *Hammer Flip - (midair) - Amy performs a quick flip while extending her hammer. * Girl Dunk - or (midair) - Amy swings her hammer that smash opponents to the ground. *Air High Kick - (midair) Same as the ground version. *Hammer Slam - (midair) - Amy plummets to the ground, hitting any opponents with her hammer. *'Hammer Throw '- - Amy throws her hammer like a boomerang and hits the opponent. *Girl Bomber - or - Amy rams her opponents with her hips and knocks them away. *'Homing Attack '- - Amy curls into a ball while ascending, aims for the nearest opponent and then crashes into them. *Spin Dash - - Amy curls into a ball and rolls towards her opponent. *'Air Hammer Throw '- (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Girl Bomber - or (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Homing Attack - (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Spin Dash - (midair) Same as the ground version. *Pink Typhoon - - Amy creates a pink tornado. *Trip n 'Slide - or - Amy dashes and trips. *Girl Tornado - - Amy spins around with her hammer. *''' Gift '''- - Amy spawns a bomb wrapped up like a gift, explodes on contact. *Air Pink Typhoon - (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Dash - or (midair) - Amy performs an air dash. *Air Girl Tornado - (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Gift - (midair) Same as the ground version. * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *Hammer Finisher - (Level 1): Amy lunges forward and kills her opponent with her hammer. * Hammer Mania - (Level 2): Amy summons a whole bunch of Piko Piko Hammers which fly across the stage, KOing opponents. *Storming Heart - (Level 3): Amy points in front of her, and attacks her opponents, who are trapped in a giant whirlwind of hearts. Amy then launches her opponents, killing them on-screen. Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Book Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Minion Rank 8: Sonic Costumes *Gymnast Outfit *Riders Outfit * Trivia *She was going to be voiced by Cindy Robinson but at the end, She is voiced by Michelle Ruff who uses her Jeena voice from Disney's Spectrobes. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Book Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters